LA SOLEDAD
by selenewinchester
Summary: Sam ha perdido a un amor adolescente y sufre. Nadie lo comprende salvo Dean, por supuesto. Songfic o algo parecido...


**Este es mi primer songfic... En realidad, no es exactamente eso, sino un oneshot que nació cuando volví a oír la canción de Laura Pausini "La Soledad" (La Solitudine) después de mucho tiempo. Inmediatemente imaginé que el Marco de la canción bien podía ser uno de los chicos Winchester, ya que con el trabajo de John, era perfectamente posible que ocurriera... y la primera opción fue Sam, ya que a Dean lo imagino más duro, más soldado, así que aunque tuviera que dejar un amor por allí, lo haría estoicamente. No así Sam, que siempre fue el más sensible, el más mimado y el que con todos estos pequeños sucesos, se sintió movido a alejarse de su padre e intentar ir a la universidad...**

**Les pido que me dejen algún comentario... por malo que sea lo que haya escrito... me alegrarán el día sabiendo que alquien se ha tomado el tiempo suficiente como para leerlo... Gracias a todos.**

* * *

**LA SOLEDAD**

_"Marco se ha marchado para no volver_

_el tren de la mañana llega ya sin él_

_es sólo un corazón con alma de metal_

_en esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad_

_Su banco esta vacío Marco sigue en mí,_

_le siento respirar pienso que sigue aquí,_

_ni la distancia enorme puede dividir_

_dos corazones y un solo latir._

_Quizás si tú piensas en mí,_

_si a nadie tú quieres hablar,_

_si tú te escondes como yo,_

_si huyes de todo y si te vas_

_pronto a la cama sin cenar;_

_si aprietas fuerte contra ti_

_la almohada y te hechas a llorar_

_si tú no sabes cuánto mal_

_te hará la soledad._

_Miro en mi diario tu fotografía_

_con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido,_

_la aprieto contra el pecho_

_y me parece que_

_estás aquí entre inglés y matemáticas;_

_tu padre y sus consejos ¡que monotonía!,_

_por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías_

_te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo,_

_te ha dicho un día lo comprenderás._

_Quizás si tú piensas en mí,_

_con los amigos te verás_

_tratando solo de olvidar_

_no es nada fácil la verdad,_

_en clase ya no puedo más_

_y por las tardes es peor,_

_no tengo ganas de estudiar_

_por ti mi pensamiento va,_

_Es imposible dividir así_

_la vida de los dos_

_por eso espérame cariño mío_

_conserva la ilusión_

_La soledad entre los dos_

_es el silencio en mi interior_

_esa inquetud de ver pasar_

_así la vida sin tu amor,_

_por eso espérame porque_

_esto no puede suceder_

_es imposible separar así_

_la historia de los dos,_

_la soledad entre los dos_

_es el silencio en mi interior_

_esa inquetud de ver pasar así_

_la vida sin tu amor,_

_por eso espérame porque_

_esto no puede suceder_

_es imposible separar así_

_la historia de los dos,_

_la soledad."_

Era época escolar en Wisconsin y Sam Winchester había iniciado su año lectivo pocos días atrás, gracias a su buen desempeño no había tenido inconvenientes para integrarse al ritmo educativo de este nuevo instituto, el último de una larga serie de escuelas que lo habían visto pasar. Los compañeros lo habían recibido bastante bien, era un chico amable y a pesar de su eterno silencio y mirada triste, parecía encajar perfectamente en cada sitio donde iba.

Hablaba poco, era muy reservado y muy inteligente. Tenía quince años recién cumplidos y era un gigante que se estiraba día a día. A veces se lo veía acompañado de un joven más bajo, carilindo, con aire de recio con el que intercambiaba unas pocas palabras a la hora del almuerzo. Era su hermano. Pero Sam Winchester quería tener amigos de su edad. Quería, necesitaba sentirse parte de un grupo, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para integrarse a sus coetáneos, y lo logró, tanto lo logró que cuando se dio cuenta estaba enamorado de una belleza adolescente de dorada cabellera y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Los días parecían transcurrir ahora con una pasmosa rapidez; el tiempo de Sam se dividía entre la escuela, salidas compartidas con la joven, tareas escolares y los fines de semana –cuando John estaba en casa- entrenamiento para la caza. Si el cazador estaba de viaje, Dean no tenía inconveniente en permitirle a Sam que saliera con la chica.

Así pasaron varios meses, uno de los periodos más prolongados en donde permanecieron en la misma ciudad. La vida del más joven de los Winchester parecía haber tomado un ritmo normal por primera vez en años y Sam lo estaba disfrutando. Casi había olvidado que su familia no era como las otras. Las salidas con la joven se habían hecho moneda cotidiana, después de la escuela se reunían para hacer las tareas escolares o para ver televisión juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Una de esas tardes, en que habían quedado solos, Sam besó a su compañera por primera vez. Un beso dulce, inocente y puro como ellos. Dos niños que comenzaban a vivir sus vidas.

Dean conocía esta relación y en cierta forma la alentaba: su hermano estaba de mejor humor que lo que había estado en meses, y eso era suficiente para él. Había tratado de hacerle una advertencia, aclararle que ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar, pero la mirada cargada de angustia que le dirigió el menor, hizo que se mordiera la lengua y callara, temeroso de enojar a su hermano. El idilio continuó por varios meses. Los chicos se volvieron inseparables. La vida les sonreía. Pero no iba a durar mucho. Una tarde, John llegó de una cacería especialmente agotadora, estaba cabizbajo. Dean se apresuró a servirle una cerveza mientras preparaba la cena. Por la mirada del padre, Dean supo que las noticias no serían buenas. Unos minutos después John se terminó la cerveza, miró a su primogénito y le dijo: "Mañana nos vamos de este pueblo. Prepara nuestras cosas, avísale a Sam."

Eso fue todo. John se acostó y en segundos dormía profundamente. Dean se sentó y trató de sopesar el impacto emocional que la noticia iba a tener en el pequeño. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Lentamente caminó hacia la alacena y se sirvió una generosa medida de ron. Lo bebió pensativo. Cuando hubo terminado se levantó para hacer lo que debía ser hecho. Sam estaba por regresar de la casa de su novia. Así que salió fuera de la habitación y se sentó a esperar al chico. Éste no tardó mucho en aparecer, la felicidad que traía en su rostro se esfumó a la vista del Impala estacionado fuera de la habitación –señal inequívoca de que John había regresado- y sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando hizo contacto visual con su hermano. Los ojos del mayor no mentían. Jamás lo hacían y Sam era un experto leyéndolos. Se acercó temiendo lo peor. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Dean lo tomó del brazo y con un rápido movimiento lo obligó a subir al vehículo. Le dio marcha y circuló en silencio hasta un lejano estacionamiento desierto. Apagó el motor y mirando al menor a los ojos le dijo: "Sammy, lo siento. Papá ha regresado y nos ha ordenado estar listos mañana por la mañana. Nos vamos de aquí. Para siempre."

La mirada del menor se transformó en hielo. Miró con odio a su hermano. Comenzó a golpear el asiento con los puños. Luego comenzó a gritar –por eso Dean lo había llevado lejos.

"No voy a irme. No tiene derecho a arrancarme de mi vida así, no le voy a obedecer más. Lo odio, lo odio." Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Le quemaban como el ácido. Dean lo miraba con el estómago contraído, a él le dolía más que al propio Sam hacerle eso. Pero no tenía opción. Era sólo un peón en el juego de su padre. Y alguien tenía que decírselo y era preferible que fuera él y no John.

Y Sam siguió gritando hasta que Dean –exhausto y terriblemente angustiado al ver a su pequeño hermano así- se le acercó y lo abrazó, haciéndole sentir todo su afecto y contención. Haciéndole sentir que él lo comprendía, que él lo apoyaba. Sam se fue tranquilizando lentamente. Unos minutos más tarde, su ira había sido reemplazada por una indiferencia fría y lejana. Dean condujo el Impala hasta la casa de la joven y esperó a Sam en el auto hasta que se hubo despedido de ella. Cuando subió al vehículo, el menor de los Winchester tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por la mañana, John preparó todo y ordenó secamente a ambos muchachos que subieran al Impala. Ninguno de los tres habló. Fue un largo y silencioso viaje. Cuando se hubieron instalado en donde el trabajo requería, John desapareció rápidamente ocupado con la nueva cacería. Todo el peso del dolor que padecía el pequeño recayó en Dean. Como siempre. Sólo que esta vez Sam no era un pequeño crío que se pudiera consolar con un beso y un caramelo, esta vez era casi un adulto y como tal, su reacción fue distinta: se encerró en si mismo.

Los días fueron transcurriendo lentos, pesados, iguales. Dean se ocupó de inscribir a su hermano en la nueva escuela, adonde éste asistía sin ninguna clase de entusiasmo. Por la tarde regresaba de la escuela y se encerraba en su cuarto en silencio y permanecía allí hasta el día siguiente. Algunos días Dean lo obligaba a levantarse para cenar, cosa que hacían en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Otros días, Dean dejaba en paz al chico y cuando él se acostaba lo veía dormir en su cama, con el gesto dolorido y los ojos hinchados de quien se ha dormido llorando. Y cuando John estaba en casa, Sam desaparecía. O se iba a dar vueltas por el centro del pueblo, sin un destino fijo, dejando pasar el tiempo para regresar solamente a dormir.

Los días fueron pasando, pero Sam no daba señales de recuperarse. Al contrario, su mirada clara y bondadosa había sido reemplazada por una mirada oscura y que reflejaba el desengaño y el dolor que sentía. Dean supo que no podía seguir así. De modo tal que un día esperó a que regresara de la escuela y lo obligó a sentarse a la mesa de la pequeña cocina para tener una charla con él. Personalmente, el mayor odiaba esos momentos sentimentales, pero consideró que las circunstancias lo obligaban a tener uno de ellos con su hermano.

-"¿Y bien Sam?" ¿Te das cuenta que hace más de un mes que estás así?" –inquirió el mayor lo más delicadamente que pudo.

- "¿Así cómo?" –fue la seca respuesta del menor.

- "Vamos, hermano. Has perdido el entusiasmo por la escuela, casi no te alimentas, duermes mal. A mí no me engañas, no te olvides que vivo contigo y que te conozco."

La mirada de Sam se ablandó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Siempre lo conmovía saber que su hermano lo conocía tan bien.

-"Lo siento, Dean. No me siento bien. No estoy bien."

-"Eso ya lo sé. Dime cómo lo solucionamos."

-"Es que odio tanto a papá. Todavía no puedo creer lo que me hizo."

-"No te lo hizo a ti, Sam. No está contra ti. Hizo lo que debía hacerse."

-"¡Tu siempre lo defiendes, estás de su parte!"

-"Sam, eso no es cierto. No lo estoy defendiendo. Estoy tratando de ser justo con ambos. Entiendo tu dolor, tu tristeza, pero también entiendo que papá tenía un trabajo y debíamos mudarnos. Sabes que es así…"

Aunque seguía enojado, Sam no pudo menos que rendirse ante la lógica verdad que le había planteado su hermano. Su ira comenzó a ceder, dando paso a la tristeza. Dean vio cómo se ensombrecían los ojos de su hermanito y sintió que se le clavaba un puñal en el pecho.

-"¿Sabes, Dean? Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme mejor de ella. Hablar, tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Estoy seguro que ella también está sufriendo y eso me hace daño…"

Dean permaneció meditabundo unos instantes. Luego se levantó y dijo: "Prepárate, Samuel. Tú y yo nos vamos de viaje."

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de asombro y luego éste dio paso al temor y a la incredulidad.

-"¡No podemos hacer eso, Dean! ¡Papá nos matará si regresa y no estamos aquí!"

-"¡Al diablo con todo, Sammy. ¿Se preocupó él por tus sentimientos? Pues no. Entonces nosotros no nos preocuparemos por los suyos. Cuando regresemos, veremos cómo nos las arreglamos."

Y guiñándole un ojo al pequeño, salió en busca de un vehículo, ya que el Impala se lo había llevado John.

El viaje se hizo breve. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Sam se bajó cerca de la casa de la chica.

-"¿Seguro que estarás bien? –inquirió Dean.

-"Si, seguro."

-"Bien, te paso a buscar al anochecer. ¿ok? Tranquilo, tienes todo el día."

Sam asintió y se dirigió hacia la casa de la joven.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Dean estacionó cerca del lugar acordado. Sam lo esperaba sentado en un tronco, se veía tranquilo, relajado, incluso hasta feliz.

Subió al automóvil y no tuvo que decir nada. Dean lo leyó en su rostro, en su mirada: había cerrado el círculo. Estaba en paz. Había vuelto a ser el Sam que él conocía. Podía seguir adelante. Sam lo miró agradecido y sólo le dijo:

-"Dean, gracias."

El aludido sonrió de medio lado, arrancó el coche que se perdió con un rugido por la carretera ancha y eterna. En la radio sonaba "La soledad".


End file.
